


Love You Like A Love Song

by Rileykins



Category: Original Work
Genre: A birthday gift for one of my best friends, F/M, Human/Incubus Romance, Human/Monster Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileykins/pseuds/Rileykins
Summary: Deirdre and Sawyer finally cross that line.Dedicated and written for one of my amazing, best friends. Lunar, I love you, I am forever grateful to have you in my life, and I hope you've had an amazing birthday. Happy Belated Birthday my love!





	Love You Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarcy/gifts).



Sawyer broke from the kiss with his eyes pure black, peering down at the brunette in his arms. 

He was teetering on the edge of his control. 

Years of practised starvation, years of carefully controlled feedings, months of detailed rendezvous’ with succubi hookers and vampire matrons were all about to be unwound by the beautiful girl in his arms. The Incubus had been waiting for this; waiting for the moment Deirdre had encouraged him to kiss her the way he had truly wanted to. Sawyer had waited patiently, moving at her pace for a better part of eight months. Anything she wanted, anything she didn’t want; whatever Deirdre said regarding the pace of the relationship went. 

Of course, it was on the brim of being agonizing for the incubus. 

All he wanted was to kiss her, and have the taste of her on his tongue for the rest of his life. But he didn’t want to rush her into anything. Sawyer didn’t want to taint her taste too soon.

Tonight that was changing. He could see it on her face, he could taste it from her soft kisses in the car, he could feel it in the way her fingers squeezed between his, on his thigh, on his arm. He could sense in the way she carred herself from the car to the restaurant he had rented out for them. Tonight they would cross that line, the line they had been toeing since the moment he had brought her into his arms and kised her. Once he had managed to get her up into the townhouse, Sawyer had barely closed the door before he had her pinned against the wall, hands on her hips, pressing her close as he kissed his way up from the curve of her shoulder to her sweep, intoxicating lips. 

The scent of her skin flooded his senses, and it took every ounce of willpower not to become the dangerous monster that he repeatedly promised lurked under his skin. Her life force tickled the tip of his tongue, and while he had fought with himself not to take any from her, she had melted in his arms the second he had her against the wall, pressing up against his body as if she couldn’t hold herself up, a sweet, breathless moan leaving her lips. 

It was who he was, simply to take and take and take... but he wasn’t going to. Deirdre hadn’t told him he could, even though she tasted like strawberries and dark red wine, a hazy mix the incubus had become addicted to. 

So, Sawyer resisted, holding the dangerous piece of himself back from her.

Deirdre’s head was fuzzy with elation and happiness, a heat radiating from her core. Squeezing her thighs together the human looked up at her boyfriend, smiling. She had kissed Sawyer before many times, but never like this. Not where she felt breathless and dizzy and completely in love and-

“Dee?” Sawyer’s voice was low, bordering on a whisper. “Deirdre, are you-”

“I’m fine,” Deirdre whispered back, nodding slightly. “I’m okay.” She forgot for a split second that she was dealing with an incubus, that every time they kissed there was a chance he stole the very life from her being. It only made this delicate dance they were both sharing more dangerous; at any second, if Sawyer lost control, and she could lose her life.

She trusted Sawyer. Fully. He wouldn’t lose control with her.

Sawyer pressed more kisses to her neck, to her jaw and finally back to her lips, where he nipped at her full lower lip, making the brunette smile against his mouth.The demon inside of him whispered for him to take what he wanted. The man stood before the demon and pushed him back. The internal struggle was constantly ongoing, and in that respect he was constantly on the verge of losing both fights. 

Sawyer released his grip on her hips but Deirdre was quick to bring her arms around his shoulders, pulling away from his lips to press her forehead against his.  
They stood like that for a minute, simply breathing one another in, before Sawyer nudged her foot with his own, kissing her again softly. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Deirdre looked into Sawyer’s black eyes. A year ago this would have scared her. The pitch black, endless void of Sawyer’s eyes would have sent a cold, dead shiver down her spine and left her freezing and anxious, especially since she knew that it meant he was hungry. Now it no longer scared her. Now it was a reminder that this man fought his own nature to be with her, to keep her safe from what he was. It was a constant reminder of his love for her, an unspoken truth he wore every day. 

“Yes.” Deirdre whispered.

Without warning Sawyer scooped Dee up into his arms. She laughed, blushing as he carried her from the front hallway of his townhouse to the back where his bedroom sat, kissing her sweetly the entire walk. The room lit up dimly with the hallway light, and between the door and the bed, Sawyer toes his shoes off, and dropped the brunette human onto the soft mattress he slept on. He stood over her for a few seconds, black eyes staring down at her. Deirdre felt a warmth spread along her skin, and she licked over her lower lip, catching the last of Sawyer’s taste on her mouth. 

With some wordless encouragement Sawyer dropped onto the bed with her, crawling up her body, hands roaming from her legs to her hips, up her sides to her breasts, touching them through her shirt as he pressed soft, urgent kisses to the soft skin of her neck. Deirdre squirmed under him, tilting her head back as Sawyer licked a patch of her skin, lips latching to create a dark bruise. Sawyer had never marked her before, and it sent a delicious shock straight down to her core, making her wiggle more demandingly under her boyfriend’s body. 

Sawyer chuckled darkly against her skin, lifting his mouth from her throat to look down at her. “I love you,” the Incubus whispered. “I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you.” He kissed her again, aware that her fingers had slipped under the edge of his shirt, her nails dragging up his back.

“I love you too.” Deirdre returned the whisper, breathless and needy.

“You… have honestly done something to me, Deirdre Madden.” Sawyer confessed, kissing her again, moving to half-kneel between her legs as his hands gently brushed along her breasts, a tease he had perfected in his years on Earth. Deirdre moaned, blushing madly up her neck to her cheeks, watching her unhuman boyfriend touch her through her clothes.

“You’ve hooked your sharp fingers into the spaces between my ribs and now I’m trapped.” 

His voice was hoarse, like a man confessing in church, but there was a hum underneath it, a steady sound that took the desperation out. A sound that pronounced his need. “I don’t want to leave, even after you’ve taken your fingers out of me.” Sawyer whispered, and Deirdre inhaled sharply. Its now that the demon notices that Dee’s gripped his shirt in her hands, and with a move he hadn’t expected to use yet, half wiggled out of his shirt. Deirdre’s eyes widen, and for a second she’s convinced she’s even more in love with this man than she’s ever been before.

Sawyer’s entire torso is covered in tattoos. She had slept in his bed once before, but she had never gotten the pleasure of seeing him completely shirtless. Sawyer teased about the ‘big reveal’ once she was ready but… she hadn’t been expecting this.

“Do you like what you see?” Came Sawyer’s question.

In the dim light Dee could make out the bold lines of his tattoos, the way they curved and hugged his skin. It was maddening, knowing that she could just touch his skin and he’d let her, but she was scared. Scared that if she did, he’d disappear and she’d wake up from this dream. She was staring, and it was rude, but she couldn’t help it. There was a face tattooed over his stomach and chest, a fanged lady with her tongue lolling down below his belly button, where more ink disappeared under the waistline of his jeans. The room was suddenly very hot, and Deirdre swallowed against the lump in her throat. 

“I do,” she barely whispered her answer, and Sawyer took that chance to return to her skin, to kiss his way from her throat to her chest, slipping his own hands under her shirt. 

The act of undressing each other was slow and steady, with Deirdre losing her shirt and bra before Sawyer had his pants tugged down, revealing tight, tented boxer briefs over more tattooed skin. Every inch of skin Sawyer revealed on the human he kissed, and by the time Sawyer had tugged her pants down her legs Deirdre was trembling, half naked from the waist up.

“Please,” Deirdre whispered, a soft plea on her tongue.

Sawyer smirked, knowing exactly what she was pleading for. “Please what, Deirdre?” 

“Please take off your boxers.” The whisper was half strangled, as if she couldn’t get her tongue around the words.

Sawyer chuckled, and leaned down to press a kiss to her nose, and then to her mouth, kissing her until a soft tendril of light blue smoke left her mouth. Life essence. Sawyer only took a small hit, only minutes off of her life, before he leaned back and away from her, watching as her body relaxed against the pillows, the trembling coming to a stop. Deirdre licked over her bottom lip before she watched with half-lidded eyes as he hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugged them down.

The human blushed at the sight of his cock, long with some girth. Average for an incubus, but impressive for and generally, to a human. Even in the poorly lit room, Sawyer could see her pinked skin from where he was standing, and a low growl rumbled deliciously in his chest. She looked good enough to eat. He didn’t bother with his words, and instead began the slow kissing climb that took him from her feet to her calves, kissing nearly every bare inch of skin he could get, his nimble fingertips leading the way for his lips.

“S-sawyer,” Deirdre whispered, as he passed her knees and reached her thighs, his elbows gently parting them, exposing her to his greedy gaze. He inhaled sharply, making the human blush more. Without words, Deirdre relaxed her legs and Sawyer took her wordless invitation without thought, and carefully licked a track from the inside of her quivering thigh to her womanhood.

Her hands shot immediately to his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp as he slowly began to explore the part of her he had been dying to taste.

Sawyer licked, nibbled and kissed her soft folds, that same low rumble in his chest continuing to sound off as he eat the human out. Deirdre moved one hand from his hair to her mouth, clapping her palm over her mouth to avoid hearing herself sound so wanton and needy. Sawyer slowly stopped, lips lush and wet with Deirdre’s slick. “Let me hear you.” His voice was soft, but there was a tone that the human had never heard before. The rumbling in his chest hadn’t stopped either. She lowered her hand, and Sawyer resumed the near torturous act of bringing her to a climax with his tongue, his name a scream from her lips as she tugged on his hair, hips jerking up at her body’s response to his tongue on her clit.

“Mmm,” the incubus purred. He wasn’t sated, not but a long shot, but he wasn’t going to push her further if she didn’t want to. 

Little did he know, that Deirdre was eager to match Sawyer’s strokes.

With one hand still in his hair Deirdre dragged him up her body to the best of her ability, near panting as she crashed her mouth against his in a searing kiss. Sawyer’s hands found purchase along her hips and he realized very quickly that if *she* didn’t control herself, he’d take more than what he was willing. So, with every trembling ounce of his self control, Sawyer pulled from the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers. Together they simply breathed each other in, lost in separate yet similar thoughts. If he could only read her thoughts. If only she could read his body language. There was a barrier neither of them could vault over, not yet, not together.

“Sawyer?” It was Deirdre who whispered first, barely loud enough for the demon to hear.

“Dee.” Answered Sawyer just as quietly.

“I…” There was a pregnant pause, and Sawyer gently leaned in to capture her lips once more. They were fuller, swollen from the gentle abuse he had laid onto them. She pulled back, and stared up into his black eyes. “I want you.”

Sawyer’s black eyes seemed to bore into her soul, and for a frightening second or two he was suddenly that dangerous demon he warned her about. For a frightening second she felt the heat she had latched onto drain completely out of her system. She was trapped, in a very close proximity to a dangerous being, who could kill her within seconds.

But then he was kissing her with the same gently demanding kiss that had sent a shock straight to her core.

“Sawyer,”

“I want you too,” Sawyer confessed, moving to settle between her legs once more. Deirdre relaxed, nipping at his lower lip, softly encouraging him on. “I’ve wanted you from the moment we first kissed,” he mumbled against her lips, reaching between them to touch her between the legs. Deirdre gasped against his mouth and he groaned, sinking a finger into her wet heat. 

There was no going back now. 

“God, I love you.” Sawyer confessed, and with a needy sob Deirdre rolled her hips against his hand. 

“Please Sawyer!”

He moved his hand, fingertips slick with her heat, and braced himself with a hand on either side of her hips, and gently he nudged his cock against her folds, the head of his cock bumping her clit. He nearly growled as she gasped, knowing that he was slowly losing the grip on his control. “I love you.” Sawyer whispered, before he gently pushed himself into her. Deirdre reached for him, fingers curling into his hair as she brought his face to hers, kissing him as he slowly sunk into her. She groaned, rolling her hips to get better adjusted, but there was a realization that he simply just fit. He was perfect for her.

They found a rhythm easily. Sawyer found himself dropping his mouth to her sweat-salty throat, licking and nibbling on a spot he found delicious, all the while Deirdre gripped his hair between her fingers, riding the waves of pleasure Sawyer caused within her.

In all honesty, as cliche as it was, finally together at last in the most possible way: the galaxies all relaxed as the Fates finally twisted together.

Deirdre gasped suddenly, as Sawyer adjusted his hips a breath. He was suddenly grinding along her walls the way she never thought possible. “Sawyer,” Dee warned, letting his hair go to cling to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. The man hissed, and he retaliated with a sudden bite into the soft spot between shoulder and neck, making the human underneath him groan in pleasure.

“Mine,” Sawyer whispered around her skin, kissing the spot he had bitten. “You’re mine, Deirdre Madden.”

“Yours,” Dee moaned in response, forgetting that she was trying to tell him she was about to cum. She wiggled, testing her resolve, groaning when he jabbed her. She pushed her forehead against his, panting as his rhythm faltered as his own release grew rapidly. “Please Sawyer, please!”

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, digging his cock into her warmth as she gasped under him. The steady rhythm changed, it became hard, desperate and overwhelming. Between the breathless grunts and groans, there were near wordless pleas, begs shared between Incubus and human.

Finally, they came undone together, their names echoing off the walls of Sawyer’s bedroom.

Coming down from the high, the afterbliss hung heavily as Sawyer dropped off of Deirdre onto the bed beside her, immediately pulling her in close to him. She snuggled in close, sated and beyond happy and-

“I love you,” Sawyer whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too.” Deirdre replied, smiling as she closed her eyes, wrapping an arm around his midsection while he tugged her in closer. She slipped a leg between his thighs before the warm, fuzzy tendrils of sleep cradling the two of them slipped them out from the world of the awake, and into a shared dreamland for just the two of them.


End file.
